Modern devices, such as mobile telephones, digital cameras, and computers, for example, often employ non-volatile memory, which can store data when the device is not connected to a power supply. Non-volatile memory is typically either permanent, where data cannot be erased after it is written, or impermanent, where data can be erased and re-written. One example of impermanent non-volatile memory is an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EE PROM). Data stored in an EEPROM can be retained without requiring a constant power supply, but can also be erased and re-written, allowing for flexible non-volatile memory storage.
However, typical EEPROM memory devices include a separate erase region in each memory cell, in order to erase and re-program the memory device. A separate erase region can increase the footprint area of individual memory cells, which reduces the number of memory cells that can be included on a single die or integrated circuit, and can increase the die cost. A large cell area limits the number of memory cells that can be included in a particular device, thereby restricting the functionality and applications in which the EEPROM can be employed. Moreover, a large cell area increases the manufacturing, processing, and other costs associated with production of memory devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for a non-volatile memory device that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.